1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, more particularly, to a polarized electromagnetic relay having two groups of electromagnetic relay portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in accordance with advances in deluxe automobiles, various kinds of electrical equipment for these automobiles have been developed. Note, a basic mechanism of automotive electrical equipment is provided to control the direction of rotation of a motor or the direction of movement of a solenoid, and an electromagnetic relay is used to control the directions thereof. Concretely, in an automobile, a motor is used to control the operation of an automatic window (power window), retractable head light, sunshine roof, power seat, electrical folding mirror, and the like, and a solenoid is used to control the operation of an automatic door lock, and various actuators.
Note, in recent years, it is required for an electromagnetic relay to be decreased in size and cost thereof, and thus, there has been provided an electromagnetic relay having two groups of electromagnetic relay portions, i.e., two coil elements, two movable cores, two movable contact springs, and the like. Further, a polarized electromagnetic relay having two groups of electromagnetic relay portions and one permanent magnet has been proposed by the same applicant of this application under Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 4-272630.